Total Drama Awesome
by ultimoimagination3000
Summary: This is the most awesomest total drama ever and it's gonna get even ot of movie characters in this one plus some of my very own ocs.If you don't read this then you are not ease leave a review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:New Friends, New Enemies

Chris:Yo, Chris McClain here bringing you another exciting season of Total will be competing to win One Million Dollars! This season many, let's just say, different cast members will be joining us. One thing that will stand out is that most of them are animals, so let's meet the contestants.

Boat comes in carrying well known kung fu masters.

Chris:Here are our first six contestants, meet Po, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper.

Po:OMG, I can't believe I'm on Total Drama. I'm so excited I could pee.

Tigress:Po, please don't go fangirl.

Monkey:Yeah,don't want to embarrass yourself on National Tv and all.

Mantis:Yeah

Chris:Anyways, here comes the next set of campers.

Boat comes in carrying 4 mutated turtles and 2 teenagers.

Chris:This is...

Raph:Shut up short stack we can introduce ourselves.

Leo:Really Raph..(huff) whatever, I'm Leonardo, these are my three brothers Raph, Donny, and Mikey and our friends Casey and April

Donny:Hello

Casey:What's up

Mikey:Sup cowabunga dudes

April:Hi everyone

Po:I'm Po, nice to meet you

Po shakes April's hand

April:Nice to meet you Po

Chris:Alright go stand over there with everyone else.

4 more mutated turtles along with five other animals hot off the boat.

Chris:Everyone this is Venus, Lorata, Talera, Amoly, Kayla, Mark, Ron, Miley, and Kyle.

Venus, Talera,Lorata, Amoly:Hi guys

Leo, Raph, Donny, Mikey:Hi girls

The others along with the 4 female turtles were a lioness (Kayla), a crane (Ron), a monkey (Mark), a viper (Miley), and a coyote (Kyle).

Kyle:Sup tho

Ron:That was totally unnecessary kyle.

Kyle:I was just trying to greet everyone like a boss.

Mark: Kyle, god dammit.

Ron:Well anyways I'm Ron, you just met Kyle and this is Mark, Miley, and Kayla

Mark/Miley:Hi

Kayla:(growl)

Kayla growled looking at glared at her.

Tigress:What I got something on my face.

Kayla:No I just didn't realize tigers looked so nappy.

Tigress:And I didn't know that lions looked like they've been in the mud all day.

Kayla:Why you little bi...

Chris:Hey, trying to host a show here.

Tigress and Kayla glared at each other as if they were trying to burn a whole into each others skull.

Chris:Anyways, here's the next batch of contestants.

Eleven wolves came up on a boat, ready for whatever anybody had to throw at them.

Chris:Say hello to Kate, Humphrey, Lily, Garth, Jack, Nickolas, Leia, Maria, Nichole, Mya, and Todd.

Kate:Hi everyone

Humphrey:What's up

Many hellos later

Chris:Last batch of contestants here

A boat playing music came up and docked. 6 humans and 2 animals stepped upon the dock.

Christian:What up animals, how yall doing today.

Jahari:He's very energetic and...stuff. I'm Jahari, this is Zack, Tiffanny, Joshua and Riley.

Joshua and Zack:Sup

Joshua and Zack:Jinx

Riley:How's everybody's day going.

Tiffanny:That question was so original

Riley:Well sue me for not having an open mind.

Tiffannny:Whatever

Logan:Sup I'm Logan the lion.

Maria:If your a lion, then why is your fur green.

Logan:Oh, I accidentally spilled some chemicals on me when I was a baby but it didn't kill me. It blended with my body and turned my fur green and gave me the power to produce acid.

Humphrey:Seriously

Logan:Yep

Nickolas: damn

Leo:Who's the other guy

Logan:Oh that's Alex, he doesn't talk much.

Alex:...

Ron:Ooookaaaay

Chris:Now that's all 40 contestants. Everyone follow me.

Everyone follows Chris to the Cabins.

Chris:These are your will be sleeping in them for the next 5 and a half weeks.

Garth opens up the cabin doors

Christian:This place is dank son.

Chris:Well we wouldn't want you to be comfortable now would we.

Everyone gets questionable looks on their faces

Chris:Alright come on.

Everyone follows Chris to the dining hall

Chris:This is the dining hall where you will have three course meals everyday served..by chef.

Chef cuts a watermelon with a Machete

Zack:Can we please move on to the next place.

Chris:Sure

Everyone follows Chris to the Bonfire Ceremony.

Chris:Now this is the Bonfire Ceremony. This will be where many of you will be judged by your fellow campers. The team that loses the challenge will have to come here and vote off one of their teammates. Marshmallows will be given out to the people who are safe. If you don't get a marshmallow you would have to walk down the dock of shame and cat catch the boat of lovers and leave. And you can never come back ever.

Jahari:Soooo dramatic

Tiffanny:I know right.

**Confessional**

**Chris:And these are the Confessionals,where you will be able to spill your dirty drama or if you just wanna get something off your chest.**

**Crane:So this is the Total Drama confessional. It's smaller than I thought and stinkier.**

**Riley:Oh, I hope I get to make some new friends**

**Kyle:Oh yeah I'm so gonna win this**

**Ron:I have a small case of claustrophobia**

**Nichole:What a bunch of losers, I'm so gonna win this season**

**Jack:I'm not really the rule-breaker, mean, backstabbing type. I'm the more serious, kind, trustworthy type. My siblings Nickolas, Maria, Nichole, Todd, and Leia think that I'm to soft but I'm capable of taking care of myself I am an alpha anyway.**

**Nickolas:Most likely I'm the favorite to wins. I mean come on I'm fast, strong, agile, and charismatic. What alpha wolf would you rather have win.**

**Kayla:I'm gonna win because I'm gonna**

**Tigress:Kick**

**Raph:Everyone else's**

**Tiffanny:Butt**

**Lorata:In this**

**Nickolas:F**kin**

**Nichole:Competition**

Chris:Now to announce the teams

Humphrey:Wait I thought we would get to pick our own team.

Chris:Now would that be will be four teams this season.

Chris pulls out a sheet of paper

Team 1:

Tigress

Kayla

Tigress/Kayla:Dammit

Ron

Leo

Todd

Riley

Joshua

Amoly

Casey

Lily

Team 2:

Christian

Jack

Nickolas

Venus

Monkey

April

Maria

Lorata

Tiffanny

Logan

Team 3:

Po

Viper

Miley

Jahari

Alex

Humphrey

Donny

Nichole

Talera

Mya

Team 4:

Garth

Kate

Leia

Mark

Raph

Mikey

Zack

Crane

Mantis

and Kyle

Chris:Now I'll give you sometime to go around and explore because your first challenge starts in one hour.

**Chris:How will the campers adapt to their new surroundings. How will Tigress and Kayla be able to get along now that their on the same team. And what challenge do I have in store for our contestants. Find out next on**

**Total...Drama...Island!**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:New Friends, New Enemies part 2

...cause your next challenge starts in one hour.

Venus:So what do you think the challenge is gonna be.

April:I don't know, probably something dangerous.

Nickolas:Well whatever it is, I'm pretty sure we can handle it.

Maria:You are so over confident bro.

Nickolas:It's not over confident, I'm just telling the truth.

Maria: Okay then

**Confessional**

**Maria:Okay, if Nickolas doesn't actin like he's better than everyone else, he's gonna be the first one on our team to go.**

Humphrey:I think we should go set up our beds in our cabins.

Everyone agrees and goes to their separate Cabins

Inside the cabins:

Riley:I call the top bunk

Tiffany puts her stuff on the top bunk

Riley:Hey I called the top bunk

Tiffany:Is your name on it

Riley:Well no but...

Tiffany:Well then it's not yours

**Confessional**

**Riley:Okay, that's so not fair. I called the top bunk.**

**Tiffany:Hey if your names not on it then technically, it's not yours.**

Tigress and Kayla enter the cabin at the same time.

Kayla:Hey move it stripes

Tigress:You move tampon

Tigress/Kayla:RRRRRRRRRR..Whoa!

Tigress and Kayla fell in and dropped their luggage all over the floor.

Kayla:Now look what you did cluts.

Tigress:Me, you're the one who wouldn't move out of the way.

Tigress/Kayla:RRRRRRRRRR

Viper:Come on girls, can't we just get along.

Tigress/Kayla:NO!

**Confessional**

**Kayla:Stripes better not get in my way or else I will crush her.**

**Tigress:She better not get in my way or else I'm gonna kick her a**.**

The boys cabin:

Leo:So how we gonna decide this.

Zack:How about everyone that last name starts with A-M gets on the top and N-Z gets on the bottom.

Jack:That sounds reasonable

Donny:Okay

Christian:Alight

Everyone else agrees and puts their stuff on the bottom or top rows.

Chris over intercome:Everyone meet at the Dining Hall for the challenge.

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:Alright challenge time, let's do this.**

**Raph:Time to show everyone what I got.**

**Kate:Bring it on**

**Joshua:I'm ready**

**Mark:Time to go to work**

**Miley:I hope this challenge is safe**

Chris:You're first challenge will be a Food Chowelenge will be five rounds. The team that eats the most food will have invincibility and the team(s) that eats the least amount of food will go to the elimination ceremony. Two people from each team will compete in one person feeds the other teammate until the timer goes off.

Humphrey:That sounds easy enough

Chris:I was hoping one of you would say that,sooo each teams competitors will have their hands tied together with handcuffs.

**Confessional**

**Humphrey:Oops**

**Garth:Dang it Humphrey**

**Kate:Why does my boyfriend have to be a smarta****

**Nickolas:It doesn't matter if our hands are tied together, my team is still gonna win.**

Chris:Oh I almost forgot, team names. Consult with your team and figure out a name. You have five minutes.

Jahari:So what's our team name gonna be

Humphrey:How about Team Omega

Viper:Or how about Team Victory

Po:What about Team Skadoosh

Alex:How about Team Volcan Lazer

Everyone:?

Alex:What

Mya:It's just that we've never heard you talk before

Alex:I just never really wanted to talk

Talera:Oh okay

Miley:Yeah I like Volcan Lazer

Po:Yeah it sounds awesome

Jahari:Then it's agreed Team Volcan Lazer

Garth:How about Alpha Squad

Kate:Yeah

Zack:I'm down with that

Everyone else agrees

Christian:What's our team name gonna be guys

Nickolas:Let's name our team Team Dominate

Maria: Doesn't that sound a little, I don't know aggressive

Nickolas:That's the point sis

Monkey:Yeah I like that name

Christian:Yeah it's cool

Nickolas:Then it's settled

Maria:But...

Nickolas:Maria the team voted and that will be our team name

**Confessional**

**Maria:You know, I was hoping I would've been placed on a better team than this one. (Sign) Oh well I guess I'm stuck on this team.**

Kayla:Team Hunter

Tigress:No, Team Kung Fu

Kayla:That name is so corny

Tigress:Oh I'll show you corny

Ron:Shut It! Sorry but you two need to learn how to get along.(Sign) How about The Freedom Fighters.

Leo:Sure

Riley:Yes

Kayla:Fine

Tigress:Whatever

Chris:Okay now that everyone's picked a team name, it's time to place you with your partners.

Round 1:

Ron and Leo

Christian and Jack

Viper and Miley

Garth and Kate

Round 2:

Todd and Riley

Venus and Monkey

Jahari and Humphrey

Leia and Mark

Round 3:

Joshua and Amply

April and Maria

Donny and Nichole

Raph and Mikey

Round 4:

Casey and Lily

Tiffany and Logan

Talera and Mya

Crane and Mantis

Round 5:

Tigress and Kayla

Nickolas and Maria

Alex and Po

Zack and Kyle

Chris:Now that the partners are set let's start the Food Chowelenge

**Confessional**

**Maria:Let's do this**

**Joshua:I'm ready**

**Kyle:It's time for me to shine**

**Nichole:This challenge is so stupid**

**Leia:My partner better not such**

**Kayla/Tigress:Dammit**

Chris:Now that all that's set let's start the Food Chowelenge

Everyone starts feeding and eating as fast as they could

Ron:Ow my wing hurts from all this feeding

Leo:Well come on dude think of something fast everyone else is almost done

**Confessional**

**Ron:Sometimes a birds gotta do what a birds got to do **

Leo:Ron are you gonna feed me the Food

Ron:Ba...Ba...Baaaaarf

Leo:Baaaaarf

(You know how bird mommas feed their young...yeah)

Miley:Come on Viper their almost done

Garth:Don't bother because were...

Jack:Done!

Garth:What!

Chris:And Team Dominate wins the first round. Now on to the second round

Many rounds of eating and feeding later

Chris:It's all tied up at one all. This is the final round. Ready...Set...Go!

Everyone starts eating and feeding as fast as they could. Kayla shoves food down Tigress' throat like it's her job.

Tigress:Slow down

Nickolas:Come on Maria

Maria:I'm trying

Alex:1..2..3 open

Po:Mm mm mm this is so delicious

Alex:Okay that's interesting now 1..2..3.. Open

Po:Mm mm mm

Zack:Um Kyle aren't you gonna feed me the Food

Kyle:Chill out we got plenty of time

Zack:Come on man

Alex:1..2..3 open

Po:Mm mm mm

Alex:Done!

Chris:And Team Volcan Lazer finishes first

Maria:Done!

Chris:Team Dominates in second place

Zack:Kyle come on and feed me

Kyle:Haha

Zack:What's so funny

Kyle:You have no Idea on how wrong that sounded

Zack:Mother...

Kayla:We're freaking done

Chris:And The Freedom Fighters are in third place. That mean The Alpha Squad is going to the elimination ceremony.

Kyle:What, how did we lose

Zack:I am do gonna kill you!

**Confessional**

**Zack:Oh my God, I can't believe Kyle made us freaking lose.**

**Kyle:Hey you can't really blame me. Zack should've told me that we were running out of time.**

**Nickolas:Well...at least we didn't come in last.**

**Tigress:I will f**kin kill Kayla for trying to choke me.**

**Po:Me and Alex sure made a great team. Mm mm mm this food is so delicious.**

**Alex:I'd like to thank Po's big appetite and bottomless gut for our win.**

At the Bonfire Ceromony:

Chris:Alpha Squad...you all know why you're here

Zack:Yeah because f**kin Kyle made us lose

Kyle:Hey its not my fault

Zack:Why you

Chris:Shhhhhhh

Chris:Now if you hear me call your name come up and get a marshmallow. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the boat of the first marshmallow goes to...

Mark...

Garth...

Mikey...

Leia...

Crane and Mantis...

Kate...

Raph...

Gentleman, this is the final marshmallow of the evening...and it goes to...ZACK!

Kyle:What!

Chris:Kyle it's time for you to go

Kyle:Nah man this is that bull bull I can't leave without getting more screentime.

Chris:Chef take Kyle to the Boat of Losers

Chef comes and takes Kyle to the Boat of Losers. Kyle keeps screaming and complaining on his way there.

Chris:Alright the rest of you go to the cabins and get some sleep.

Everyone goes off and walks to their cabins.

**Chris:What will happen now that the most annoying player of this season is does Team Volcan Lazer feel about them winning the challenge. And will Tigress and Kayla ever get along. Find out next time on**

**Total...Drama...Island!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:I don't know you at all

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, I introduced 40 new competitors to the island that would make them famous. Many of them got along while others not so much. Team Volcan Lazer won the challenge and The Alpha Squad said goodbye to the most annoying coyote ever, Kyle. What challenge do I have in store for our campers today, how many times can I laugh at their pain, and will Tigress and Kayla kill each other before this episode is over, find out right now on

Total...Drama...Island!

Intro

It was a calm, quiet morning on Camp Wawanakwa and all know that it will not last

...HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

Everyone:Ahhhh

Chris over intercome:Good morning campers, everyone had a goods night sleep. Head to the dining hall for breakfast and I will explain today's challenge.

Everyone moans

**Confessional**

**Mark:Ok, seriously did not expect an early wake up call**

**Kate:It's too early for this**

**Nickolas:I don't know why everyone's complaining, I get up this early every day**

**Lorata: Stupid Chris and his stupid loud speaker**

Christian:Are you serious right now

Venus:Chris is such a jerk

April:I know right

At Freedom Fighters cabin

Tigress/Kayla:You're a little b*tch,f*ck you

Riley:Will these two ever stop arguing

Amoly:Probably not

Lily:I wish they had a mute button

...

Leo:Man, I can hear them all the way from in here

Joshua:They must really hate each other

Ron:I don't know why

At Alpha Squad Cabin

Garth:I can't believe we lost

Mark:Hey man chill out, it's just a game

Zack:Yeah, a game were you can win $1,000,000

Mark:Well yeah but...yeah we should have won

Zack:At least that annoying a**hole is gone

Mikey:Oh come on guys he wasn't that bad

...

Mikey:What

Raph:Just shut up

Chris:Hurry up campers pick up the pace

Raph:Son of a b*tch

In the dining hall

Chris:Did everyone have a good nights sleep

...

ChrisWhat, not very chatty today

Alex:Can we just get on with this

Chris:Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the litter box

Alex:Mother F...

Logan:Alex chill out

Alex:Grrrrrrrrrrr

**Confessional**

**Logan:Ok as most of you may have noticed Alex has some anger issues but I'm there to keep his temper in check**

Chris::Today we will be doing a game show

Joshua:Booooo

Chris:Mm Mm Mm, as I was saying,today we will be doing a game show

Nichole:This is going to be boring

Chris:Anyways, meet me at he stage in 10 minutes

Mya:Wait, there's a stage

Chris:Yes now meet me there in 10 minutes

**Confessional**

**Mya:How come nobody noticed the stage**

**Jahari:Must've slipped my mind**

**Mark:Ok either he just put that there or I can not see**

At the stage

Chris:Welcome to the deluxe, state of the art Ample Theater. Now on to the challenge. 1contracted from each team will go to the stage and I your beloved host will ask you questions about someone on your team

Nickolas:Well what happens if we get a question wrong and what the hell is chef putting around our necks

Chris:You just answered your own question. If you guess right you get a point guess wrong and this happens

Chris pushes a buttons and everyone gets shocked

Chris:Get the first we have Tigreess, Christian, Po, and Garth geeeeeet on the stage

They walk to the stage

Chris:Alright the first question is for Tigress. Tigress who on your team is secretly afraid of cockroaches

Tigress:Um, I don't know Ron

SHOCK

Chris:Nope the correct answer is Casey

Everyone laughs

**Confessional**

**Tigress:OW**

**Zack:He's afraid of cockroaches**

**Logan:Ha Ha Ha**

**Miley:Ha Ha Ha **

**Tiffany:Ha Ha Ha**

**Leia:OMG that's totally embarrassing **

**Kayla:I knew she'd screw it up**

Casey:It's not funny

Everyone:Ha Ha Ha

Chris:Alright next question is for Christian. Whos brother is a harden criminal.

Christian:...I guess I'll choose Monkey

Correct

Chris:Team Dominate gets one point

Logan:Your brothers a criminal

Monkey:I don't wanna talk about it

Logan:Okay then

**Confessional**

**Christian:I really just guessed**

Chris:Next question is for Po

Po:Awesome let's do this

Chris:Ok Po now listen closely, who once had a secret crush on April

Po:Oh I know, Jahari

SHOCK

Chris:Nope the correct answer was Donny

April:Whaaaaat

Donny:Heh heh

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:Okay, that's weird**

**Leia:Are you serious**

**Joshua:Yo if they did get together, how would they you know...do some freaky thangs**

**April:I had no idea**

**Leo:My other brothers and I always knew**

**Donny:I feel so embarrassed**

Chris:That's just sad. OK now Garth who's girlfriend almost bit his head off on his second date

Garth:WTF, who the hell would do that. Well I'm just gonna say Mantis

Correct

Mantis:It's true

Chris:Moving on Kayla, Jack, Viper, and Kate

A series of questions,answers, and crap happening later

Correct

Casey:Yes

Chris:We're down to the final questions with the score being

Freedom Fighters:7

Team Dominate:9

Team Volkan Lazer:8

Alpha Squad:7

Chris:Lily, Logan, Mya, Mikey get your asses up here

(Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp)

**Confessional**

**Tiffany:That sounded so wrong**

**Christian:Um Pause**

**Humphrey:He's very weird**

Chris:Now every thing is riding on you guys answering correctly so depending on how you answer the question may depend if you go home or not

Everyone:Gulp

Chris:Lily, who has a pet snake

Lily:That seems pretty straight forward well I guess Joshua

Correct

Lily:Cool

Chris:Logan, who has a pimple on their Butt

Logan:Who...has...a...pimple...on their butt. What kind of stupid question is that.

Chris:It's the one I chose now what's the answer

Logan:Tiffany

Correct

Monkey:Ha

Tiffany:Don't even think about it or I will woup your ass

Monkey:oka..ka..y

**Confessional**

**Tiffany:If anyone ever laughs at my butt pimple, I will rip their skull out of their nostrils**

**Monkey:When did Tiffany get so scary**

Chris:Mya, who once got beaten up by a cla...

Mya:PO!

Chris:Correct, wait how did you get that so fast

Mya:Someone may have told me about it

Po:Whooooooo!

Mya:Sorry, promised I wouldn't tell

Chris:Alright Mikey this may be your only chance for your team to go onto the tiebreaker round. Now, who's howl used to be sooooooo horrible that they made birds fall out of the sky

Mikey:I got it Kate

Shock

Chris:Wrong

Alpha Squad:Nooooooo

Chris:The correct answer was Garth

Kate:And why did you pick me

Mikey:I don't know

Garth:God dammit

**Confessional**

**Garth:I can't believe we lost again**

**Leia:God dammit Mikey**

**Zack:Stupid Mother F**ker**

Chris:And Team Dominate wins the challenge

Team Dominate:Yeah

Chris:Your prize the full first season of Are you smarter than a fifth grader. It makes middle schoolers look like idiots.

Christian:Damn

Chris:As for Alpha Squad, time to head down to the elimination ceremony for the second time in a row

Raph:Sh*t

At the Bonfire Ceremony

Chris:Alpha Squad, I'm very disappointed, for once I thought you were gonna pull it off...but in the end your all losers

Leia:Grrrrrrrrrrr

Chris:Now instead of just calling out who's safe I decided to show who you voted for, let's see it

**Confessional**

**Garth:Well since Mikey made us lose I'm voting for him**

**Kate:I vote for Mikey**

**Leia:Mikey**

**Mark:Sorry bro**

**Raph:I'm not voting for my brother so I vote for Kate**

**Mikey:I hope no one votes me off**

**Zack:Mikey**

**Crane and Mantis:Mikey**

Chris:Well you know what that means, Mikey it's time to go

Mikey:Ah man

Mikey walks down the dock of shame

Chris:Too bad so sad

Raph:What the hell guys you voted my brother off

Leia:Hey he costs us the game

Raph:I'm don't give a damn if he costs us the game or not

Zack:Oh well

Raph:Grrrrrrrrrrr

Raph storms off

Mantis:He's got anger issues

**Chris:Tell me about it. And that wraps up another episode of Total Drama Awesome. Which Team will win the next challenge, will the Alpha Squad ever win one, and how will Raph and his brothers fare now that one of them is gone, find out next time on**

**Total...Drama...Island! **

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4:Nightmare on McClain Street

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the competitors were asked questions about many of their teammates. Many of them didn't take the time to get to know each other and got shocked spontaneously. In the end Team Dominate won the challenge and The Alpha Squad once again went to the elimination ceremony and it was bye bye Mikey of the ninja turtles. Raph didn't take his brother being eliminated too well and threw a temper tantrum that could scare the boogeyman. Today's challenge will most likely bring out the fear in most of our competitors. Who will win who will lose, find out right now on

Total Drama Awesome

Intro

...Leo:Wait,Mikey got what

Raph:He got eliminated!

Donny:Why

Raph:Because he screwed up that's why,oh but I'll get back at those a**holes for eliminating him

Leo:Raph I don't think that's necess...

Raph:Yes it is necessary, they eliminated our brother!

Donny:Okay

**Confessional**

**Raph:Those b*tches will pay**

**Leo:I gotta stop Raph from doing anything drastic**

Chris:Time for your next challenge

Casey:But we just did a challenge

Chris:Well your gonna do another one

Everyone:(Moooooaaaaaan)

Chris:Oh stop your wining. Now this challenge will be taken...

Mark:Right now, in the night, when it's all(gulp) you know dark

**Confessional**

**Mark:Ever since I was a kid I hated the dark with the creeks and the who's that and**

**The lights turn off**

**Mark:Ahhhh**

**Nichole:So Marks afraid of the dark huh. Maybe I can use this to my advantage**

Chris:You all will go to Boney Island to retrieve a wooden tiki doll and bring it back to me

Logan:Sounds simple enough

Chris:But be warned

Logan:Jesus Christ

Chris:The island is said to be haunted by one of the most famous and scariest monsters alive, SLENDER MAN

Christian:Dude that's just a creepypasta that's definitely not real

Chris:I don't know many of my interns that went to the island have never returned

Monkey:OK

Chris:There are boats on the beach. Pick a paddle partner and use the oars to paddle your way to the island. Campers I wish you luck or at the very least a lack of death

Everyone heads down to the beach

PO:Hey Alex wanna be my partner

Alex:(Sign)

**Confessional**

**Alex:Look I like Po and all but I'm not one to hangout with a lot of people **

**PO:Me and Alex are getting to become best friends. I hope we make it to the finale together**

Nichole:Hey Mya

Mya:Hey Nichole

Nichole:So do you wanna be partners

Mya:Sure

Nichole looks over at Mya and sees her drawing a picture of Nickolas in her notebook

Nichole:So you got feelings for my brother huh

Mya:What nooo, for your brother, don't be ridiculous, haha girl you crazy(sign)

Nichole:Alrightty then

**Confessional**

**Mya:Okay I'll admit I have a crush on Nickolas,but I'm afraid he'll turn me down so,no one can know**

Christian:Hey Logan, you wanna be my partner

Logan:Sure man

(I'm not gonna go through all the partners so here they are)

Tigress and Casey

Kayla and Joshua

Ron and Leo

Todd and Riley

Lily and Amoly

Monkey and Jack

Nickolas and Maria

Venus and Tiffanny

Christian and Logan

April and Lorata

Po and Alex

Viper and Miley

Jahari and Humphrey

Donny and Talera

Garth and Kate

Leia and Mark

Zack and Raph

Crane and Mantis

Chris:Ok ,n your marks..get set..go!

Everybody takes off in their paddle boats heading to Boney Island

Po:So do you think there's gonna be any dead bodies at the island

Alex:I don't know there might be

Po:Cool

**Confessional**

**Mark:Oh man, I really don't want to go to that island. I've got so much to live for**

Mark:You really don't think Boney Island is haunted do you

Leia:Nah man, I think Chris is just trying to f*ck with us

Mark:Well do you think we could...you know...stick together

Leia:Dude we're gonna be with the team the entire time

Mark:Oh yeah right

**Confessional**

**Leia:Mark needs to get a grip. There's nothing to worry about**

**Mark:I am so scared right now**

Nichole:Soooo, let's talk about this crush you have on my brother

Mya:I told you I don't have a crush on him

Nichole:Oh please, I saw that picture you drew of him

Mya:Ok fine I have a crush on Nick

Nichole:I knew it

Mya:But please don't tell anybody

Nichole:Don't worry, I won't tell a soul

Nichole has her fingers crossed behind her back

Everyone arrives at the island

Chris:Welcome to Boney Island

Joshua:It looks like the devil paid a visit and god never came to fix it

Chris:Yes, yes it does. To find the wooden tiki doll you will have to travel to the center of the island and retrieve it from there, which is where the locals say where slender man lives

Jahari:What locals

Chris:Nevermind now you better get going campers. Oh and one more thing, it is to dangerous to travel at night so make sure you find a place to sleep or you might get taken by slender man

Zack:Seriously

Chris:Good luck campers

Chris flies off

Mantis:You humans sure don't believe in this slender man guy

Tiffany:Yeah its just a story that people tell each other to scare them

Mark:Are you sure he's not real

Christian:Positive, there is no such thing as a faceless, child stealing, wood dwelling psycho

An Owl how's and Mark screams and jumps into Leia's arms

Mark:Heh heh

Leia drops Mark

Mark:Owww

Logan:So I guess we all split up now

Casey:Are you serious, in any horror film the first person to die is the funny guy

Jahari:Well then you've got nothing to worry about

Everyone laughs

Casey:I'm serious

Kate:He's right tho we should stick together, even if this slender man isn't real it could get dangerous if we go out into the woods alone. The smartest thing to do is to stick together

Mark:Yeah yeah we should stick together

Garth:And besides,no way one guy can get the drop on 38 people

Tigress:Alright let's go

Kayla:Wait hold up, why do you get to lead

Tigress:Because I'm the most qualified to do it

Kayla:Well maybe I should lead

Tigress:Tsk you couldn't lead a group of children to a playground

Kayla:That doesn't even make sense

Tigress:Oh yes it does

Kayla:You wanna do this right kitty kat

Tigress:Bring it on b*tch

Jack:Shut up!

Everyone's silent

Jack:Look let's put it to a vote, all I'm favor of Tigress

No ones hand goes up

Jack:All in favor of Kayla

No ones hand goes up

Jack:All in favor of Kate

Everyone's hand goes up

Jack:Then it's settled

Kate:Alright let's go

Tigress/Kayla:Grrrrrrrrrrr

**Confessional**

**Kayla:Stupid Tigress**

**Tigress:Stupid Kayla**

Minutes of walking later

Joshua:Uhhhhhggggggh, how long has it been

Ron:Dude we've only been walking for like three minutes

Joshua:It feels like hours

**Confessional**

**Ron:That's just sad**

Nichole walks over to Nickolas

Nichole:Hey Nick, I've got some news for ya

Nickolas:What is it

Nichole:Someone here has a crush on you

Nickolas:Really who

Nichole:Mya

Nickolas:For real

Nichole:Yep she told me to tell you and that you should meet at the beach in an hour

Nickolas:Whoa OK

Nickolas walks off. Nichole laughs evilly(but not that evilly)

Kate:It's getting dark soon maybe we should camp here

Humphrey:Ok then

Everybody gets comfortable and lays down

Nichole:Hey Mark

Mark:Yeah

Nichole:You know if you don't want to be hear you don't have to be

Mark:What do you mean

Nichole:You can just leave

Mark:I can

Nichole:Yeah you can you won't get disqualified for it

Mark:Thank you Lord I'm about to get my a** out of here

Nichole:No not yet wait until like an hour per say

Mark:Why

Nichole:Because mostly everyone will be asleep by then so it will give you plenty of time to sneak away

Mark:Alright thanks

Nichole:No problem

**Confessional**

**Mark:I'm finally gonna get out of here**

**Nichole:This is gonna be too easy**

1 hour later

Everyone is sound to sleep and Mark takes this time to sneak off. Nickolas gets up to and heads to the beach

Mark:Yessssss

Nickolas:Time for my date

Nichole's eye peeks open and wakes up Mya

Nichole:Mya Mya

Mya:Wha...Whaaaaat

Nichole:I just saw Mark heading down to the beach

Mya:Why

Nichole:Maybe he's too scared, you should go talk to him

Mya:Oh fine

Mya walks to the beach

Marks at the beach but it's super foggy and he can't see anything

Mark:He...Hello

Mark steps on a twig

Mark:Ahhhhhh...Oh

Nickolas arrives

Nickolas:Hmm Mm Mm, how am I supposed to find her in all this fog

Mya arrives

Mya:Let's see if I can find Mark

The three walk around in circles trying to find what they're looking for

Mark:Where are the boats

Nickolas:Where's Mya

Mya:Where's Mark

Minutes of walking later some of the fog clears and Mya sees Mark and starts to walk towards him

Mark:Don't be scared Mark all you gotta do is find the boats and you'll be out of here

...

Mya:Mark!

Mark:Ahhhhhh

Mark accidentally trips and falls on Mya

The rest of the fog clears up

Mark:Oh my bad

Mya:Mark what are you doing here

Mark:Ummmm...I...Um Mm Mm

Nickolas:What the f*ck

Mark and Mya look over and see Nickolas

Mya:Nickolas what are you doing here

Nickolas:What the hell are you talking about your the one who invited me here but I can see you had other plans

Mya:What are you talking about

Nickolas:Oh shut up, Nichole told me that you had a crush on me

Mya:She promised she wouldn't tell

Nickolas:And yoooooouuuuu

Mark:Me

Nickolas:What the f*ck you think your doing getting on my lady

Mya:I'm not your lady

Mark:Look Nick this is all just a big misunderstanding

Nickolas: Shut up Monkey Boy you were hittin on my girl

Mya:I'm not your girl

Nickolas:I'm gonna beat your a**

Mark:Wait a minute

Nickolas chases Mark

Mark:Ahhhhhh

Mya begins to step in and try to stop them but she hears something in the woods

Mya:Guys...Guys...GUYS!

Nickolas:What

Maria:Shhhhhhh listen

They hear an eerie scream in the forest

Nickolas:What is that

Mya:I don't know but...

Mya turns around and sees you know who behind Nick and Mark

Mya:Sle..Sle..Sle..Sle..

Mark:Sle, what's a Sle

Mya:SLENDER MAN!

Nickolas:Oh sh*t

Mark/Nickolas/Mya:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

They all get taken

Nichole comes to check on her dirty work

Nichole:Mark, Nick, Mya where are you guys

No answer

Nichole:Hmm Mm Mm

Nichole hears an eerie sound behind her

Nichole:What the Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

She also gets taken

Monkey:Hey did you hear that

Crane:Yeah

Mantis:What was that

Po:Someone needs our help come on

Mantis:Po wait

Po runs off

Crane:Po wait up

Po:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Mantis:Crap

Monkey:Where is he

Crane:I don't know

Monkey sees a patch of fur on the ground

Monkey:Hey guys look at this

Mantis:You think it's Po's

Monkey:Could be

Slender:Scrreeech

Mantis:What the

Monkey/Crane/Mantis:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

That's all for now Muhawhawhawhaw so Nick, Mya, Kyle, Crane, Monkey, Po, Mantis, and Nichole just got got who will get got next well you'll just have to wait and see


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmare McClain Street part 2

Ron:What was that

Casey:I don't know but it might be best to just leave it alone

Leia:Maybe we should go check it out

Joshua:Are you crazy what if slender man gets you

Jahari:Nigga he's not real

Joshua:Shut Yo little bitch ass up he's real. Now Leia if you wanna go into the woods by yourself and you get killed by slender man don't come back in the afterlife and say whyd you let me go because I'm trying to save your ass

Leia:Okay listen here Joshua, I don't know who you think you are but I'm not about to stand here and get told off by a white, jersey boy

Joshua:Hey its your funeral

Leia:Well it's about to be yours

Kate:STOP IT!

Kate:Joshua Leia's right we should go check that out,but leia shouldn't go alone

Leia:Fine whatever

Kate:Okay Ron, Leo, Viper, Logan, Leia, and I will go see what that sound was and the rest of stay here and get some sleep

They head off into the forest

Joshua:Their so gonna die

Casey:Yep

Confessional

Kate:look I'm not scared of a made up monster that supposedly lives in the woods. I mean come on that sounds ridiculous

Leia:Joshua's such an a hole

Ron:Well we're screwed

Viper:Why do people have to fight all the time

Kate:Hey guys look at this

Kate picks up a patch of fur

Viper:Wait a minute that's Po's fur

Logan:Look there's a whole trail of it

Leia:Come on let's follow and see where it leads

Kate:Okay

Ron:(Groan)Can we Hurry up I wanna go back to sleep

Leo:Just come on

They follow the trail of fur to a cave in the middle of the woods

Logan:Well the trail ends here

Kate:Let's have a look around

They look around in the cave for 25 minutes at least

Leo:Nothing

Viper:Well he's got to be here

Po:Oh hhhh hhhh hhhh

Viper:That's Po come on

Everyone follows Viper

Viper:Oh my god

They find to see Po, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Nichole, Mya, Mark, and Nickolas all shriveled up

Viper:What happen to you guys

Po:Sle...Sle

Viper:What

Po:Sleee...Sleee

Logan:What

Po:Slen...Slen

Leia:One more time

Po:Slen...der...Man

Ron:Slender who now

A large shadowy figure rises above them and they all turn around slowly to see...SLENDER MAN!

Leia:Oh shit run

They all try to make a run for it

Logan:Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god, whew we made it, hey that was a close one right guys

...

Logan:G..Guys

**Confessional**

**Logan:Oh crap I hope they're not dead**

Just then a shadowy figure approaches him

Logan:Oh shit I thought you guys got f*cked at least you're okay

He turns around

Logan:We have to go get everybody else so we can take Slender Man...

Logan:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Back at the camp site

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Miley:Did you guys hear that

Alex:Yeah it sounded like Logan screaming

Joshua:Their probably dead

Christian:You're not a really a type guy are you

Tigress:Follow me

Kayla:No follow me she'll just steer you the wrong way

Tigress:What's your problem

Kayla:Nothing what's your problem

Kayla and Tigress begin arguing

**Confessional**

**HHumphrey:When will this end**

**Tiffany:They're starting to get really annoying**

Jack:We should do something

Zack:Like what

Jack:Like(Gasp)

Zack:Uh hello Jack

Jack notions everyone to look behind Tigress and Kayla

Everyone:...

Tigress:See you

Tigress and Kayla look over to see that everyone is staring at them

Kayla:Why are you guys staring at us like that

Everyone motions them to look up

Kayla/Tigress:Oh...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Everyone starts running

Slender gets his tentacles out

Christian:Oh my god he has tentacles

Slender Man starts grabbing people

Jahari:Oh my god he's real...Ahhhhhhhhhh

Miley:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Todd:It can't end like this not like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Casey:Tell my mom I love heeeeeerrrrr...

Tiffany:Riley I need you to do something for me

Riley:What is it

Tiffany:I need you to distract the monster while I make my escape

Riley:Wait what

Tiffany runs off

Riley:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Amoly:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tigress/Kayla:Get out of my way...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Christian:Tell my storieeeeeeeeeee...

Lorata:Son of a biiiitch...

Talera:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Venus:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Donny:Nooooooooooo...

Raph:Shiiiiiiiiit...

April:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lily:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Garth:Lily no

Slender:Gotcha

Garth:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Zack:Dammiiiiiiiit...

Humphrey:Oh my god I'm running, oh my god I'm runniiiiiiiii...

Maria:Oh my god

Jack:Psst, Maria in here

Maria gets into a hole in the ground

Maria:Man what are we gonna do

Joshua:They are all dead as f*ck

Tiffany:No kidding

Jack:Everyone chill out! Now it's obvious that we have to figure out a way to get back to the boats without being chased by that monster

Joshua:So what do you suggest we do

Jack:Okay I'm gonna distract the monster while you guys...

Jack looks at Tiffany

Tiffany:What

Jack:Uh Tiffany, what's that thing on your head

Tiffany:What thing on my head...

Tiffany:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Joshua:Yo let's get the f*ck out of here

Maria:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he's got me

Jack:Maria!

Maria:Nooooooo Jaaaaack...

Jack:Dammit

Alex:Oh my god what the hell was that

Joshua:I don't know but he just took my Tiffany

Alex:Uh Okay

Slender:Joshua

Joshua:Haha you guys you're not scaring me

Slender:Don't you want your Tiffany back

Joshua:TIFFANY!

Jack:Wait Joshua no don't leave without us

Joshua:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Alex:I think we should go check on him

...

Alex:Joshua, Jack what do you think happened to him

Jack:Slee...Sleee

Alex:Uh Jack is something wrong

Jack:SLENDER MAN!

Jack passes out

Alex:Slender Man, what the hell is he talking abou..ouu...ouu

Slender Man appears

Alex:Well I'm screwed,RUUUUUUUUUUNN

...

Alex:Oh...Oh shit I made it to the boats is that thing till chasing me

Alex turns around

Alex:Oh thank you it's not

Slender:Think again Alex

He turns back around

Alex:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chris:Okay Slender Man, that's enough scaring for today

Alex:Wait What

Chris:Congratulations Alex you won the challenge for the Volkan Lazers

Alex:Are you serious

Chris:Yep

Alex:But what about everyone else

Chris:They're right here

Christian:Sup

Alex:Sup

Chris:Now as for The Alpha Squad I will be seeing you at the elimination ceremony yet again

Garth:What Why

Chris:Because the team that loses all of their members first must go to the elimination ceremony

Leia:You neglected to mention that

Chris:Yes, yes I and also two people will be going home tonight

Everyone:WHAT

Chris:The winner of the challenge gets to eliminate a person of his or her choosing which was Alex so he gets to pick whoever he wants to leave and The Alpha Squad must vote out a member

At Elimination Ceromony

Chris:Alpha Squad this is the third time in a row so you know how this works the Marshmallows go to

Garth

Kate

Raph

Zack

Crane

and Mantis

Chris:Campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening and it goes to...Leia

Mark:Wait What

Chris:It's time for you to go buddy

Mark:But why am I going home

Zack:Nichole told us that you were planning to leave us on the island with that thing so since obviously you can't be trusted you must go

Mark:But..But..

Chris:No buts about time for you to go

Mark:Oh hhhh hhhh

Mark walks to the end of the dock

Mark:Wait a minute where's the boat

Chris:Yeah about that, we couldn't afford a boat anymore so we decided to try something else

Chef brings in a catapult

Chris:Behold the hurl of shame

Mark:Ah man

Mark gets in the catapult

Chris:Got any last words

Mark:Yeah, tell Nichole that she's a

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chris:Ooops

Chris:Now Alex who do you wanna send off

Alex:Hmm Mm Mm Mm. I guess I'll pick...Joshua

Joshua:Whaaaaat

Alex:Yep

Joshua:But why

Alex:Sorry dude but you're really annoying

Leia:He's not wrong

Joshua:Son of a bitch

Alex:What did you call me

Joshua:NOTHING

Joshua gets into the cannon of shame

Chris:See ya Joshua

Joshua:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Chris:And that wraps up another awesome episode. Find out what will happen next time on**

**Total...Drama...Awesome**

**(P.S. Sorry for the long ass wait you know I be busy sometimes...okay a lot but it's spring break and I'm gonna try and make up for lost time oh and if you want you can tell me who you want to vote off next)**

**Please R&R**


End file.
